lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE: Universe II: On Being A Champion
''BIONICLE: Universe II: On Being A Champion ''is the second film in the BIONICLE Universe Film Series, and is also the sequel to BIONICLE: Universe. The film is directed, produced, written and edited by Starscream7. Set only several weeks after the massive battle in Philadelphia, Tahu and his allies are focused on building an Olmak Portal to bring themselves back to Bara Magna until they're invited on a "vacation" to the Dark Continent, but it leads to conflict involving the Brotherhood of Makuta and Biomechanical Dinosaurs. The film was followed by the concluding chapter in the series, BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds. Plot The film opens off the coast of the Dark Continent where several people are attacked off-shore by a Biomechanical Ceratosaurus. In the meantime, at the base in Philadelphia, Tahu's team builds an Olmak Portal to transport them to Bara Magna. Nick and Gordon return to the base and answer a call from a man named Cooper Davidson to come to the Dark Continent for a "vacation." Nick agrees, and a plane comes to pick him and Gordon up. As the plane warps to the continent, it crashes in a tree and its passengers are forced to flee as it crashes to the ground. Nobody is killed, and they all head to the Continent's Stakeout. Tahu's crew soon arrives and Tahu himself argues with Cooper over his plans, and soon after, Hunter is killed in a conflict involving a ceratosaurus. The Brotherhood of Makuta is also found just as Corroder and Vapron resurrect Makuta Teridax and retrieve the Olmak Pod. While Tahu and his team examine the area, the stakeout is attacked by a Bioraptor, resulting in Alex DiGennaro's death and Alan Parker's injury. Tahu manages to scare off the beast. The following day, three men, Lester, Hugh and Jeff, travel to the continent in hopes of arousing trouble, although their plane crashes and the three of them are eventually killed by the dinosaurs in the area. In the meantime, the humans set off into the forest to kill and remaining dinosaurs, although this results in the deaths of Quentin, Gentry and Rownes. Marendar kills Thunder and Meltdown, while the Bioraptor kills Conar and injures Ackar. Tahu and Takanuva retrieve the surviving humans, awakening a former Makuta named Devtraz in the process, and they head back to the stakeout. From there, they launch an assault on the Makuta. In the chaos, Mekron, Waspix, Fangz, Gorgonn, Buzzblade, Kongu, Scorpio and Onepu are all killed, while Onua, the Fire Lord, Gresh, Devtraz and Marendar are all injured. Ultimately, Teridax attempts using the Olmak Portal to revive an ancient ally, but his efforts are stopped by Tahu Tahu and Takanuva also ally with the humans as they evade a Ceratosaurus. Tahu accidently awakens a former Makuta named Devtraz, who kills the Ceratosaurus and warps everyone there to the Stakeout. From there, he warps the Toa and Glatorian to the Makuta's base - where both sides battle. In the chaos - Mekron, Waspix, Fangz, Gorgonn, Buzzblade, Kongu and Onepu are killed. As Teridax uses the portal to revive an ancient ally, Gresh destroys the portal, while Tahu injures Teridax and forces him to retreat with his fellow Makuta. They then obtain the Olmak Pod and return to the stakeout, where all the survivors warp back to Philadelphia as Energy Storms destroy the continent. At the base, Jack Murta decides to stay with the group, and Tahu acknowledges that they are closer to fulfilling their mission of returning to Bara Magna. Original Ending The original ending - which was filmed yet never put together - featured Teridax, Corroder, Vapron and Tridax in the Brotherhood of Makuta base "Destral." There, they would discuss their future plans. The scene was deleted due to its poor pictures, since it was filmed outside at nighttime. Critical Reception The film received a positive reception, and currently holds an 86% rating based on 19 likes and 3 dislikes, as demonstrated from most of its chapters and the full movie. More views piled up then in the first film, and many people praised the action scenes and special effects. A large amount of people commented on the Teridax's Resurrection ''chapter for the worms and MOCs (Teridax and Corroder), and the chapter titled "Battle of the Champions" gained almost 1000 views. In conclusion, the film turned out successful and more successful then the first film. However, LordStarscream100 says that he thought that the first film turned out better, as the plot wasn't as cluttered and he felt he had messed up in several places. Characters *Tahu - A Toa of Fire who returns after having survived the events of the previous film. Tahu is the leader of the team that is on a mission to obtain the Kanohi Ignika and return to Bara Magna to resurrect Spherus Magna. *Takanuva - The Toa of Light who returns after his appearance in the first film. Takanuva is a close ally of Tahu, usually lending him advice and knowledge. *Gresh - A Jungle Glatorian who returns after the first film. *Onua - A Toa of Earth who returns after the final battle in Philadelphia. *Kiina - A Water Glatorian who returns from the first film. *Ackar - A Fire Glatorian who makes his debut in the film. Ackar was Tahu's partner during the Core War. *Malum - A Fire Glatorian who makes his debut in the film. Malum temporarily worked with Ackar before the Core War, and in the meantime was a member of an organization known as the "Koro-Crushers." He underwent repairs when a ship he was in crashed on the Earth. *Kongu - A Toa of Air who makes his debut in the film. Kongu was a member of the almighty Koro-Crushers back on Bara Magna. He served as a builder back on his home world and was instructed by the Great Beings to help construct the Matoran Universe robot thanks to his talents. Kongu is killed by Corroder in the final battle. *Onepu - A Toa of Stone who makes his debut in the film. Onepu was a member of the powerful Koro-Crushers back on Bara Magna. He mainly worked as a technician on his home world and also aided the construction of the Matoran Universe robot. Onepu is killed by Tridax in the final battle. *Conar - A character who's true affiliation is unknown. Conar served as a technician back on Bara Magna and helped with the construction of the Matoran Universe robot. Conar was devoured by the Bioraptor when it attacked the Stakeout for a second time. *Mazeka - An Ice Matoran who returns after the first film. Mazeka currently helps Lennard, Kirk and the other soldiers on their missions. *Blaze - A Fire Agori who returns after the first film. *Berix - A Water Agori that partners up with Kiina occasionally. *Scodna - A Water Agori who is Kirbraz's brother. *Kirbraz - A Water Agori who is Scodna's brother. *Devtraz - A new, elderly character who was originally a Makuta. *Nick Carby - The main human protagonist. *Gordon Brixton - The secondary human protagonist who is best friends with Nick Carby. *Cooper Davidson - The man who encourages Tahu and his allies to head to the Dark Continent. *Jack Murta - The third human protagonist who meets Nick and Gordon upon their arrival at the island. *Sam - A young man who works with Cooper Davidson on the Dark Continent and befriends Nick Carby. *J.T. "James" O'Neill - A pilot who flies the humans to the Dark Continent. *Quentin - A man who works with Cooper Davidson on the Dark Continent. *Hugh Rownes - A man who travels to the Dark Continent with unknown intentions. *Joey Lennard - A soldier who goes to the Dark Continent with Nick Carby. *Michael Kirk - A soldier who goes to the Dark Continent with Nick Carby. He is under the command of Joey Lennard. *Simon Bowler - A man who now closely works with Tahu's team and their activity on Earth. *Hector - A man who works with Simon Bowler. *Frank Gentry - A man who works with Cooper Davidson on the Dark Continent. He usually goes on scouting missions if there are emergencies. *Francesco - A minor character who is killed during the boat attack at the beginning of the film. *Hooper Davidson - A minor character who is killed during the boat attack at the beginning of the film. He is the brother of Cooper Davidson. *Teridax - The main antagonist of the film, who leads the Brotherhood of Makuta. Teridax is resurrected after he was killed by Tahu in the previous film. *Corroder - Teridax's notable assistant who returns after the events of the first film. *Vapron - Teridax's second assistant who usually gathers information on the plans of Tahu's team. *Nebulex - A mysterious and cowardly Makuta, who assisted Teridax in his plan to find the Olmak Pod. *Fire Lord - A lean and powerful Makuta who assisted Teridax in his plan to find the Olmak Pod. *Tridax - A gigantic Makuta who assisted Teridax in his plan to find the Olmak Pod. *Meltdown (Tintoxin) - A Makuta who served Nebulex, and was killed by Marendar. *Thunder - A Makuta who served Nebulex, and was killed by Marendar. *Mekron (XPlode) - A Makuta who served Nebulex, and was killed by Takanuva. *Buzzblade (Rotor) - A Makuta who served Nebulex, and was killed by Devtraz. *Jetbug - A Makuta who served the Fire Lord, and was killed by the Fire Lord to use for energy in the Olmak Portal. *Nitroblast - A Makuta who served the Fire Lord, and was killed by the Fire Lord to use for energy in the Olmak Portal. *Drilldozer - A Makuta who served the Fire Lord, and was killed by the Fire Lord to use for energy in the Olmak Portal. *Scorpio - A Makuta who served Tridax, and was killed by Gresh. *Waspix - A Makuta who served Tridax, and was killed by Onua. *Fangz - A Makuta who served Tridax, and was killed by Gresh. *Gorgonn (Raw-Jaw) - A Makuta who served Tridax, and was killed by Malum. *"Tazahki" - A former Great Being that was demoted from his powers due to his involvement in committing crimes during the Core War, therefore causing him to be trapped in a coffin until he was resurrected by Teridax. However, the coffin and Tazahki were destroyed when Gresh deactivated the Olmak Portal. *Various Biomechanical Dinosaurs Mistakes *When Devtraz flies through the final battle area to kill Buzzblade, Tazahki's coffin can be seen in the background - even though it first appeared when the Olmak Portal was being activated near the end of the battle. *When Hunter is in the moat in an attempt to escape the Ceratosaurus, a hand can be seen holding him up from below. *When Tahu's team is about to flee the tree stump after the surviving Makuta escape, a shot with Takanuva is shown with the actual ''script ''for the scene behind him. *In Chapter 12, as the overloaded vehicle with most of the human characters is being attacked by the Bioraptor (and soon the Fire Lord) near the end of the film, a scene with Kirk shows the Fire Lord accidently lying on the ground - while in the next shot, he is standing up in front of the vehicle. *At 3:59/4:00 in Chapter 12, a shot with Cooper is shown - yet the Bioraptor is walking away on his side of the vehicle, while the beast was walking past the other side in one of the previous shots. *At 6:44/6:45 in Chapter 7, when the Bioraptor is attacking the Stakeout, the base can be seen in pieces while minimal damage has been caused. The picture was obviously inserted too early due to the film's rough editing process. Production The film began production on July 13, 2011, in which construction of the film's MOCs began. Shortly afterwards, ideas for the script were developed - though none have been released yet at all. By the end of July, scenes were being tested, although none of them were filmed at the time. Near the beginning of August, writing for the film's script began - though only the Prologue was completed. Filming for the Prologue soon took place, followed by Chapter 1 and than Chapter 2. By October 18, filming was complete. By November 16, over half of the film had been edited. However, by the end of November, construction of the film was put to a halt due to the sudden result of Starscream7 having to complete ''BIONICLE: Universe due to TheSlicer's departure. After the first fim was finished, Starscream7 proceeded to finish the second film. The film's Prologue was released on January 23, 2012, with the final chapters being aired on January 30, 2012. On December 26th, 2012, an edition of the full movie was released on YouTube. Trivia *Corroder and Teridax's last lines in the film are Starscream and Megatron's final lines in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Category:2012 Storyline Category:BIONICLE: Universe Film Series Category:BIONICLE: Universe iI: On Being A Champion Category:Films